


Will your story be told, or remain a mystery?

by Void_Home



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: Will you do something great, courage bearer?





	Will your story be told, or remain a mystery?

 

                                    I  **OWNED** every  _second_ that this world could  ** _give_**  
                         I  **SAW** so many  _places…_  the things that I  ** _did_**  
       With every  **broken bone** , I swear I  **_L I V E D_**

 ~~

 

       Her eyes take in the sight of her house. Long since left alone. She'd barreled out all those years ago, and somehow. Somehow, her house was still standing. Maybe it was just luck. Maybe it was a friend looking out for her. She didn't know. She didn't care. Helia just goads China onward, through the village and beside the graveyard. To home.

      A cat darts away from tombstones, startling Helia for but a second. Reminded her of herself. She wasn't sure she could do that anymore. Well, not that she'd want to, anyway. She was fine just being a simple hylian girl. Who saved the world. Because she had to. ... Whatever. Not helping her train of thought here.. Helia just shakes her head and eases off China's back, giving the stalfos steed a gentle kiss to the snout. She unsaddles the horse and watched hir meander off. Whatever made them happy, she supposed.

     She had to switch what hand held the keys given her arm condition. Helia unlocks her house door and steps in, bumping it shut and moving to light the lamp with a touch of magic. The light flickers over everything in the living room, coated in a layer of dust. She stares around in silence before scooping the lamp off the table and trotting through the house. A bump in the kitchen lets her set her bag on the table and light those lamps too. The dust over everything is startling, it brings her time away to a peak. When had she come home last? Never? She'd merely passed through on every visit through Kakariko for one reason or another, always on the move because evil doesn't wait, and neither could she. That and she had just wanted to get everything done and over with. She didn't particularly like the hero life, didn't like how it'd been thrust upon her, nor how callous they had been for telling her. Just a second choice. A substitute.

       "You are the closest thing to Link we could find, now go!"

       She still, even now, after everything, was seething over how she'd just been a second choice. Sure, if she'd been the first choice she likely would have also been annoyed. But she had been the second. How disgusting. Helia turns and sets herself hard into a chair, adjusting her slung arm, and stares off into the distance that was the wall.

        As she sits, staring, her thoughts wander. Flickers of the places she'd been. The places she'd ran full force through. Hadn't stopped to admire. Too busy, she had too many places to go at once. She should go back, when her arms healed. Actually take the time to enjoy the scenery. Take in the place with a calm view.

Ah yes... That seemed like a great idea.


End file.
